


The Wedding Garter

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: One of This week’s prompt are: GravityOlicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon WEEK 19Thanks to @Bindy417 for allowing me to use her picture that inspired this short story.Oliver and Felicity's wedding day





	The Wedding Garter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a viewpoint from Oliver's eyes. He is happy and he gets to eat cake too.

 

* * *

 

He was making it into a showcase. Practically he has made a show of this event. He married the love of his life and anyone and everyone who is sharing this day with them will be memorized with his display of affection for his gorgeous bride.

For years her legs oh those legs he practically could draw in his sleep leading to the most incredible ass that made any top ten hot lists of most watched warm-blooded male magazines since she came on the business scene and tabloids to the woman who tamed a playboy for years.

You think a guy who lost his billions would stop being an interest in society pages. It seems whenever and wherever there was some Starling now Star City’s extreme moment his face would be planted on the local news.

The fact that he ran for mayor and his now wife is back in the corporate world their lives were intermingled with media coverage daily. 

* * *

They were surrounded by family and friends he was so blessed that Thea was here. For a short time, he thought of her lying in that hospital bed just kept bringing back way too many bad feelings. The life they led one could never take the good times lightly such is the fragility of living. It wasn’t easy to be this somber when he has seen the worst of people through his young life. From being a careless cad in his youth to the five years in hell and then going about a way of choices that would only lead to one point his own death. How can he not find himself in a broody moment when faced with these tragedies? He was human after all.

Finding that after all the small talks with his brother and the moments the woman who owned his heart would have the right words to make him see a different way. He was getting there little by little. He would still sacrifice his life for those he loved it was ingrained in who he was that would never change and the people who love him most understand that. They don’t ask for more than what he can deliver and he has found a peace in accepting his own weaknesses. That is how he almost lost her when he allowed his doubts to fester and not trust himself which in turn came to be seen as a focal point that he didn’t trust her. What a folly of a mistake that was because he trusts her more than he trusted himself.

Finding himself at the alter per se because there was no alter. He looked into her eyes and said his vows new vows that came to him as his love’s eyes held all the secrets of the universe before him. Her eyes showing him a home like no other and the mirth in them as she must have released she was as lost in his as he was in hers.

He held himself together as she spoke of her own vows and his heart must have skipped a beat for her hand touched his wrist as a single tear fell down her divine face. It was touching. He knew they loved one another but to profess it to the world, to their friends, family, and those who just gathered here for support just made all this surreal.

* * *

They had music that Curtis and Cisco were fighting about in the background. His own wife almost got tangled into the debate if he didn’t use quick thinking and dash her away with ponderings of other wedding facets they could or should partake and leave the little things for others to manage.

Kissing her was the best thing ever and the fact he could do it today and not hear as many groans was just the best icing on the cake. Which looking at her intake the beauty of this confection drizzled with colors that represented their union. Her sweet tooth satisfied as they shared their first piece being playful and childish in one act as a few guests took photos. The cake was lovely and how it was brought here in such a time frame was a mystery he could live with.

He watched on the sideline as Felicity performed the tossing of the flower bouquet and to everyone amazement it was Caitlin Snow that caught it even though she wasn’t even trying. Iris giggled beside her friend telling her she was the exception to always a bridesmaid for she has landed up married to her love. Sara snickered better her then me with a broad smile.

* * *

It was his turn to kneel yet again before her which he will never mind doing as she will always reign supreme to his mortal heart. Listening to the music the boys have supplied he wants to roll his eyes at the juvenile display but he has a presentation to preform and a wicked smile graces his lips making his bride’s eyebrow raise in confusion. She trusts that he will not flash their guests there are some secrets that she wants to share only with him.

She lifts her dress partially up looking at his boyish grin as he then uses his fingers oh he wanted to use his teeth but he didn’t need every man-boy to make a whining sound. He could practically hear Rene now telling him to get it sooner than later and Roy to make a howling noise just to annoy him. He took his time slowly but surely bringing the garter down her creamy soft skin and holding it halfway on her calf as he paused for a photo that he requested early on. His lips now kissing the skin right over the fabric which may have taken a little too long for some of the guests.

“Thank God for gravity.” Rene whined as the garter started to droop down as the groom’s energy was on tasting her flesh. Having a good grip on it once again he smiled as he took it off slowly leaving small chase kisses all the way to side of her heel where her foot was exposed.

Between the lovely reciting of vows, the reception, dinner, talking to the guests, cake, the flower/garter toss the enchanting song his sister chose for their first dance. It was a perfect evening. One for the books that Oliver would cherish forever more. One he would tell their children on a yearly anniversary memory trip that always had him wink at his wife’s choice in lingerie that started the best party of two to have the unsurpassed hottest dance moves all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
